<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Immortal Man by TorchwoodWhovian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452170">Immortal Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodWhovian/pseuds/TorchwoodWhovian'>TorchwoodWhovian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodWhovian/pseuds/TorchwoodWhovian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iantos fallen hopelessly in love. Idk what this is but I hope u like it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Immortal Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never thought I would fall in love again. Yet here we are. He's just so perfect. Whenever I'm around I get this feeling, I don't know how to describe it. It's like opening up an old book and smelling the paper. Like going outside and seeing the fresh snow. Like walking in the grass on a summer day right after it rained. It's the feeling you get when put socks on. I'm just so happy when he's around. I always smile. I know it will never lead to anything real, and my head doesn't want to allow it, but I've fallen so ridiculously in love. <br/>I, Ianto jones am in love with an immortal man from the future. Imagine saying that to my sister.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>